


Coming Out for Whispered Affections

by aim_n_create



Series: Klance Family AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Deaf Character, First Words, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Character, family au, good feels, klance, teen Branda, teen Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: ‘I have something to tell you.’ Pike signed slowly as he removed his hand from Lance’s. The two fathers looked at each other before nodding at him with serious faces. If this was anything that they thought it was about, they knew how hard this would be for him. Pike stood and shuffled his feet. He lifted his hands, set them on the table, and then lifted them again. He started to form signs before shaking his hands and setting them down again. Taking one last deep breath, he met their eyes and started to sign.~~~~~Pike, now a teenager, has something he wants to tell his dads, but how will they take it?





	Coming Out for Whispered Affections

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! I'm back. College is hell already so I won't be posting as much as I use to. This is based off of characters from my "Homes Don't Have to Be Perfect" fanfiction/ Klance Family AU, and it includes characters that have not be introduced fully yet. 
> 
> Forgive me if there is any sin(grammar errors) for I edited this one myself... TT.TT
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Pike never felt so much fear in his life then he did in this exact moment. Drawing in a deep breath, Pike clenched his fist as he silently walked into the kitchen. Now was the perfect time. Branda was out with some friends for the time being and his dads were sitting at the table, talking in low voices. He watched their mouths move in their silent duet as he gripped the door frame. His fingers shook as he reached up and knocked on the wood, announcing his entrance. Lance looked and before directing Keith to look over his shoulder. They both smiled at him as he entered the room.

‘Hey, how was school?’ Lance asked with his free and Pike let his gaze drift down to his dads’ intertwined fingers with a bittersweet smile. Part of him wanted what they had, while another part was focused on his current plan.

‘Good.’ He replied as he slid into a seat where they both could see him. Keith’s good eye drifted across the teen’s face before signing with a furrowed brow.

‘What’s wrong?’ Lance glanced over at his husband before looking back at Pike.

‘Nothing.’ Pike tried to shrug him off, knowing that he was failing. He was just as bad of a liar as his biological dad. Keith raised his scarred brow at him, letting him know that his answer would not do.

‘You seem worried.’ He pressed on. ‘Is something bothering you?’ Lance’s grip on Keith’s hand tightened, fear slowly speeding up his heart. It wouldn’t be the first time Pike had trouble at school since Pike was stubborn and demanded to go to a ‘regular’, public school. Pike raised his shoulders and looked away. Lance frowned as he reached across the table to grab his hand.

‘I have something to tell you.’ Pike signed slowly as he removed his hand from Lance’s, preferring to use both hands to sign. The two fathers looked at each other before nodding at him with serious faces. If this was anything that they thought it was about, they knew how hard this would be for him. Pike stood and shuffled his feet. He lifted his hands, set them on the table, and then lifted them again. He started to form signs before shaking his hands and setting them down again. Taking one last deep breath, he met their eyes and started to sign.

‘Dad, Pa’ He used the sign for ‘dad’ to refer to Lance and a shorten version of Keith’s name to call him ‘Pa’. ‘I-’ He paused. Another breath. ‘I want to learn how to talk.’ He stopped his signing to look at them. Keith nodded slightly as Lance looked as if he didn’t know which direction was up or down anymore. Pike licked his lips as he continued. ‘Well, not like ‘talk talk’, there’s just one phrase I really want to learn. It’s for something really important and I wanted to talk to you first.’ He looked down at his hands as he placed them in the table. For the first time in a long time, Pike hated the silence. Pike was startled out of his thoughts when he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Lance held his boy tight as he tried to stop the tears. He stepped back so Pike could see him.

‘If that’s what you want, then we will support you. I just don’t want you to do something just because others say you have to or cause you feel like you don’t fit in unless you do.’ Pike nodded as he fitted himself back into his father’s embrace. As he pulled away, Lance signed ‘I love you’ before kissing his head. Keith stood up and did the same with slightly tear glazed eyes. Pike laughed his gurgle-laugh as he stepped back. He wiped away any tears as he headed to the door. He stopped before he exited, turning back to look at them.

‘One more thing,’ He signed as they looked back at him. ‘I am pansexual, but no big deal you know.’ He giggled again as he watched his Pa shake his head as Lance throw his back in laughter. Pike grinned as he scampered up the stairs, phone in hand.

       - _ Step one complete. _

He sent the message as he flopped onto his bed with a smile. Within seconds, he received a reply.

      - _ Awesome! Part two activate! _

Pike snickered to himself as he rolled over onto his stomach, phone clenched to his chest. Maybe if this whole thing worked out, he could start on another plan. One that involved a different love.

~~~

As weeks past, Pike grew more frustrated with himself. He understood that it would take a while and that it would be hard, but he didn’t think he would get stuck on a single letter sound. Mil laid on his bed, swinging their feet as they watched Pike pace his room. They slid off of the bed and onto their feet before walking over to him. Reaching up, they stopped Pike’s pacing and removed his hands from their position of tugging his hair.

‘Calm down.’ They signed as they pushed him on his bed. ‘Take a deep breath and try again.’

‘I’ve been trying!’ Pike emphasized his words with harsh movements. ‘I just can’t get it. I might as well give up.’ He huffed as he flopped onto the bed. Mil snorted as they reached for a pillow, driving it downwards onto Pike’s head. He shot up at the force of the hit, turning to see them with their hand sitting on their delicate hip. ‘How could you use my disability against me?’ Pike faked a hurt face as he watched their shoulders shake with amusement.

‘I see your dad to it to your pa all the time, and you find it funny.’ Mil replied as they sat down next to him, hugging the pillow. Mil had decided against a binder today, meaning they felt a little more feminine, but not meaning that they were still a little uncomfortable. Pike reached for the pillow with a smile and then stood in front of his small friend. He tightened his hands into fist as he moved to the mirror, determined to get this right.

~~~

Today was the day. Pike had perfected the line to the best of his abilities. He felt his palms sweat as he looked around the room. They all had gathered in Hunk’s restaurant to celebrate Lance’s birthday. Everyone chatted amongst themselves as light music played in the background. In less than five minutes, Pike was going to stand in the front of all of them and hopefully give his dad the best present ever. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Pike removed it to see a text from Mil.

     - _ Good luck!   _ Pike smiled as his fingers slid over the screen.

_      -Thanks <3 _

_      -3 _

A hand on his shoulder startled Pike away from the technology in his palm. Hunk smiled softly at his as he carelessly signed ‘sorry’. Pike smiled as he shook his head before meeting Hunk’s eyes.

‘Is it time?’ He asked with slight fear. Hunk nodded as he patted his back, pushing him forward.

‘Go break a leg kiddo,’ Pidge signed as he passed them. He giggled softly as he walked up the steps. The music stopped as the crowd turned towards him. Lance, Keith, and Branda were seated at the table right by the stage. Lance nudged Keith softly as he leaned over to explain something to him. As both of his parents’ gazes fell on him, Pike began to sign in big gestures, making sure everyone could see him.

‘Thank you all for coming tonight. While all the gifts have already been passed out, I have just one more.’ Pike turned to face Lance only. ‘Dad, I could never sign how grateful I am for you. You act as if it was no big deal, but you did the impossible. You put yourself aside in order to raise me the best that you could after the unimaginable happened. No matter what happened, or what you were going through, you made sure that I had the best life ever. And I could never thank you enough for that. Branda and I could never ask for a better Dad, or a better Pa.’ Pike paused to giggle slightly as Lance pushed Keith’s shoulder playfully. ‘While I could never sign anything great enough to show you how much you mean to me, I think there is another way I can.’ Pike took a deep breath as he saw Lance freeze up. Pike walked closer to the edge of the stage, where Pidge handed him a microphone. Lance gripped Keith’s arm as tears started to fall from his eyes. Pike licked his lips as he brought the mic closer to him. Clearing his throat, he locked eyes with Lance, all while sending a silent prayer that this went okay. “Dad,” Pike’s voice was rough and cracked from lack of use, but it still sounded wonderful. “I love you so much.” He spoke slowly and carefully, making sure to form the words like he was taught. He glanced down at Pidge, who gave him a thumbs up. He did good. As he looked back up, Lance was full on crying as he stumbled up the stair to Pike. Tackling him into a hug, Lance cried on his son’s shoulder as people in the audience clapped and cried. Keith stood slowly and made his way up the stage with Branda. Lance pulled away slightly to sign with clumsy hands.

‘You sounded beautiful. Thank you.’ He pulled him back into a hug as Pike gurgled with a body shaking laughter. Keith placed a hand on his back as he pulled the family into a hug.

‘I’m proud of you.’ Pike felt the tears leave his eyes as he laughed again.

~~~

After everything settled down and the Mcclain-Kogane family made it home, Pike removed his phone to see a message. Hunk had taken a video of it all and sent it to him. With a tearful smile, he thanked him before moving on to message someone else. Opening up Mil’s and his chat, he typed out a lengthy message, explaining every detail to his dear friend. Pike set his phone down, without looking for a message, knowing Mil was probably already asleep. Yet, after a few minutes, his phone’s light lit up the dark room.

      - _ I knew you would do great  _ **_:_ ** _ ) _


End file.
